BadaBamph!
by possom2009
Summary: What if Kurt left with Tabitha at the end of 'Bada-bing,Bada-boom? This is what i think might happen. (Kurbitha)
1. Defection

** Okay, I really don't know if this is how you do this or not but I am issuing a fic challenge to all that wish to accept it. There's allot of fics about members of the Brotherhood joining the X-men, but very few about a member of the X-men joining the Brotherhood, so here it goes. The challenge is to write a fic about Kurt leaving with Tabitha at the end of the episode "Bada-bing, Bada-boom", and joining the Brotherhood with her. The idea's been in my head for a while now, and I'm sure allot of other people had the same idea. I hope some one takes up the challenge!**

* * *

I do not own X-men,Just this plot line 

Ch 1: **Defection.**

Kurt couldn't believe what he was doing! A small voice in the back of his head said this was wrong, but his heart disagreed. Ever since she left, the mansion seemed so......_boring! _

"Your really gonna do this aren't ya? The only other times ah've seen ya like this is when ya had a crush on Kitty!" Kurt looked over to his sister to respond, but stopped when the door opened to reveal the reason of his defection from the X-men. 

Before he could say anything, he found himself caught up in a massive bear hug. "Kitty just called and said you wanted to talk to me!" Stars began to appear in front of him from lack of oxygen. 

Besides the pain, Kurt felt like he was in heaven! " Hello? Earth to blue-boy!" Kurt blinked a few times before everything came back into focus. "Er, sorry Tabby." He said following her inside. Rogue shook her head and picked up Their suitcases and followed them in. 

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?" She asked while eyeing the suitcase. "Vell..... I vas, um, vondering if I, uh, could uh, -" Before he could finish, Rogue cut him off. "Fer gods sake! He's asking ta stay here!" She practically screamed. 

"Well, I don't got a problem with it, but Todd might!" She said pulling him into another bear hug. "You staying too?" She asked Rogue. "Just until he comes to his senses." Was all Rogue said as she turned around only to walk into Freddy who had came to see who was at the door. 

He looked at Rogue then to Kurt before screaming, **"GUYS! YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE!"**

* * *

Okay this chapter was a little short, but they will get longer! Oh and some one please take up my challenge!


	2. A thir new member

**Okay, since this is an AU fic, Risty and Mystique are two separate people. I'll explain in more detail in a later chapter. No one's taken the challenge yet, oh well. This chapter might be a little odd.  
  
Shout outs!:  
  
Raphaella: Thanks! Todd isn't to thrilled about the idea.  
  
Persona the ITG: Please take it! I'm on my knees begging! (No, really I am!)  
  
Relwarc: Yeah, me too!  
  
todd fan: I've been kicking around the concept for a while, figured that if I didn't do something with it I'd go crazy! (Well, crazier than I am right now!)  
  
Dark Jaded Rose: A thousand times, thank you! Oh, and my bother says hello.  
  
Flamming Fire Goddess: Yeah, I thought so too!**

Don't own X-men,just this plot and any OC's

{ }= Thoughts

* * *

> > > > > _Ch2_: **A third new member.**

After a few minutes the rest of the Brotherhood made it to the top of the stairs, only to walk into Todd who had stopped to gape at me and mah brother, sending them tumbling down to land in a heap at our feet.  
  
Kurt and Tabby bust out laughing while me and Freddy helped them up. "What are you two doing here?" Lance asked rubbing his head. Todd just stood there, his right eye twitching. Before ah could answer, Tabby pulled Kurt into another bear hug, nearly screaming, "They're joining the Brotherhood!"  
  
Even ah couldn't help but laugh at the look on the four Brotherhood boy's faces. "Rogue I can understand, but fuzz-but? I'm dreaming, right?" He pinched his arm and let out a yelp. "This aint no dream, yo! It's a _nightmare_!" Todd said shaking his head.   
  
"Yeah! Why would _you_ join us?" Lance asked, but saw Kurt eyes look towards Tabby then to the floor before saying,"Oh." Pietro and Todd gave him confused glances but didn't say anything.  
  
"Um, so.... vhere do ve sleep?" Kurt asked. Tabby's eyes glinted mischievously as she said, "You'll sleep in my room for awhile, blue-boy. I don't trust the boys alone with you right now." Kurt started to stutter incoherently until ah smacked him upside the head.  
  
"She was only kidding. Right?" Ah asked hopefully. "Nope! I guess you can bunk with the girl in the room next to mine." She said to me. We all stared at them as Tabby lead Kurt to her room.  
  
This time Lance and me began to laugh, bringing Todd and Freddy's attention back to us. "Uh, what just happened?" Freddy asked as he scratched his head. "I think Tabby just asked Kurt out in her own special way, yo!"  
  
_ "Tabby!"_ Kurt screamed from somewhere upstairs. "Yep!" Todd snickered.  
  
"Hey!" Pietro yelled. "What about the rules? No one is to be alone in their bedrooms with members of the opposite sex! And if I remember, Lance, you came up with that rule your self after you bombed on your last date with Kitty!"  
  
Lanced smirked at Pietro's jealousy and replied, "Try telling that to _her_!" Pietro opened his mouth several times but nothing came out. Ah rolled mah eyes and lugged mah suitcase up the stairs to mah new room.  
  
Ah made sure to stay away from Todd's room as ah headed towards the end of the hall. His room had some how been affected by his mutation and when it sensed that there was an intruder it would send out noxious fumes to send them packing.  
  
_ {Ah'll have ta ask him about that sometime.}_ I thought as ah opened the door to mah new bedroom, only to receive a big shock! **"Risty?"** Ah nearly yelled in surprise. Risty was sitting in the middle of the room and her skin was blue!  
  
** "Rogue?"** She yelled, a look of shock and confusion written on her face. Lance appeared next to me and took one look at Risty before putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Risty, your blue, _again!_." He mumbled. "Your a mutant too?" Ah stammered. "Yeah, I guess I am. Wait! Waddaya mean 'too'?" Before ah could answer, Kurt 'ported in to the room with a frantic look on his face and began to sniff the air.  
  
** "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Risty screamed at Kurt's sudden appearance. "Kurt, what are you doing?" Lance asked. "Vhere is she?" He asked looking around. "Vhere is our mother?" Risty stared blankly at him. "Kurt! Calm down!" Ah yelled grabbing his shoulders.  
  
He stopped sniffing and looked at her."Vhy do vou smell like our mother?" Lance sighed and walked up beside Risty and said, "Guys, I'd like you to meet your sister!" All three of us looked at him in shock before we all yelled, **"WHAT?"**

* * *

A cliffy! Am I evil or what! :)   
  
This will be the last update for a while because I'm leaving to go to Job corps this weak! 


End file.
